


Friendly Competition

by Trashy_the_Trashman



Series: Anything for Rupees [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Collaborative blowjob, Come Swallowing, Competition, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Gerudo Outfit, Hand Jobs, Link gets used and then he gets spoiled, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Still hate that tag's spelling, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, how is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_the_Trashman/pseuds/Trashy_the_Trashman
Summary: Disguised in his Gerudo ensemble, Link is trying to make a little easy cash in Zora's Domain. Two members of the guard—one male, one female—would love his help settling a little "competition."(This work is only thematically related to part one; no need to read it first to enjoy this)





	Friendly Competition

The sound of crashing water and the idle talk of travellers filled the air of Zora’s Domain. Not long ago the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, had been calmed, and already traffic had increased. It was midday, the sun now warm enough to lift the chill that often settled around the beautiful stone architecture.

Despite this, Link, the hero who had quelled Vah Ruta’s fury, felt himself shivering as he made his way through the settlement. The sun was upon him, but so too was the wind, and his light clothing afforded him no protection.

In fact, the Gerudo garb he wore had been intended for women of the desert, and his midriff, calves and upper arms were left bare. More than a few Zora did a double take as he passed. Though they were not much for clothing themselves, they knew enough of Hylian customs to tell that someone dressed like this was openly flaunting.

And in fairness, this had indeed been Link’s intention. Ever since he’d bought the outfit a little over a week ago, he’d found that it attracted a very specific kind of attention. Quite a few men—and, to his surprise, a few women—approached him with nervous glances and a simple question: was he looking to make some money?

He was, actually. Heroism was nice, but rupees could be hard to come by and even the Champion of Hyrule had to pay for inn space and supplies. Sure, he could scour the countryside for valuables, maybe sell some Guardian scrap or monsters parts for cash, but wasn’t this easier? And… maybe a little bit more fun? The outfit did an excellent job of hiding his identity, so why not?

His sandals made scarcely a sound as he approached the bridge on the eastern side of Zora’s Domain, heading towards the reservoir. Guards exchanged whispers as he walked by. Merchants stared, dumbfounded, before shaking themselves to their senses and continuing to call their wares.

Here, though, he’d miscalculated. There had been plenty of Hylians in the roadside stables and little settlements to keep his wallet full. The few that had ventured into Zora territory, though, seemed to have their minds set on business.

The Zora themselves were another matter entirely. They seemed nervous at his very presence, a sentiment that was shared by Link. He’d never… been intimate with one before. What would he say if one approached him and made an offer?  

And so, a little frustrated but not defeated, he made his way across the mighty stonework bridge towards the eastern reservoir. Once safe from sight, he’d be free to use the Sheikah Slate (now hidden in a silk bag) to travel elsewhere without anyone connecting his true identity to his more illicit persona.

As his feet touched the grass on the far side of the bridge, however, he heard someone calling after him.

“Oi! Yes, you there!” He turned to see a pair of Zora guards with black scales approaching at a swift pace, both laden with the silver plate and spears of their post. One, perhaps a little curvier, appeared to be female. The other, taller, seemed to be male and the one who had shouted.

“Sorry!” he said as the two caught up with Link. “Didn’t mean to startle you! Are you, ah, on your way to the reservoir, by any chance?” Link raised an eyebrow, and the two guards exchanged a look.

“What my friend is trying to say,” stepped in the female guard, “is that we would love to _escort_ you, if that’s your destination.” The way she stressed the word told Link why they were really here. He gave them a slow nod, eyes glittering in the sun. The two grinned at each other.

“Great!” said the Zora woman, and they joined him in walking. They each strode on one side of Link, and as they approached the enormous staircase to the reservoir’s edge, he couldn’t help but feel they were sizing him up.

“Oh, I guess we should introduce ourselves, shouldn’t we?” said the man. “My name is—” He was interrupted by a swift punch to the shoulder delivered over Link’s head. He pretended that he hadn’t noticed.

“If the prince finds out about this, we’re both out of a job,” the Zora woman whispered to the man. Was that why none of the Zora had even tried to approach Link? He hadn’t even considered that there might be laws against it in their realm, but would certainly explain their nervousness.

They walked up the grand stairway in silence after that, though the male guard rubbed tenderly at his shoulder. A few short moments later and they were at the reservoir’s edge, sunlight shimmering off the gentle waves.

Though the reservoir was open to the public, it had been the principal site of Vah Ruta’s fury, and none were eager to return. There was no one else in sight when the three arrived. Link sat upon some of the low stone seating at the water’s edge, looking up expectantly at his Zora clients.

They were both larger than he was by at least a head, and both were toned from their experience with the guard. They also shared a similar smile, one not unlike a child eagerly awaiting a birthday present.

“So, just to make sure we’re clear here…” said the woman.

“…you’re one of those Hylians that sleeps with people for money?” finished the man. Link looked to him, then to the woman. He was, of course, but he’d learned that teasing was important in this line of work. At last, he nodded. The two Zora looked at each other, sharp teeth bared in wide grins.

“That’s great,” said the Zora woman, stepping a little closer and laying her spear aside, “because my friend and I are having a little… dispute.”

“A dispute about just how wrong you are,” said the man as he too moved closer. From here, Link could truly see the definition of his muscles. His heart beat a little quicker.

“We’ll see about that,” the female guard said with a scowl. As her attention returned to Link, her lips once again slipped into an eager smile. “You see, this bumbling moron insists he’s a better lay than I am—”

“—which is true—”

“—which is nonsense,” the woman said, taking a seat beside Link. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer, eyes almost predatory. Her voice, though, was honeyed and alluring. “So we need a, ah, third party. Someone to help us… compete.”

“What do you say?” said the Zora man. He’d clearly noticed that the woman had taken an early lead, cozying up to Link’s side. In response, he slid a single finger underneath Link’s chin and lifted it. From here, the man looked powerful, dominant. Link could feel his cheeks burning. He nodded—and would have even if he wouldn’t be paid.

“Lovely,” the female guard whispered, and started softly kissing Link’s neck. One of her hands stroked his chest, rubbing it tenderly and gently trailing her claws against his flesh. Link could feel a little gasp escape his lips, still covered by his veil.

“Pfff. So soft,” the male Zora said. “A Hylian like this wants a little force.” Link had been so caught up with the Zora’s proposal that he hadn’t noticed the man’s cock was already out and hard, mere inches away from his face. The Zora wore no clothing on their lower bodies, and Link realized that preparing for sex just meant getting hard.

It was different from Hylian cock—the tip a little narrower, the whole thing a soft red color—but it was still thick and throbbing. Link could feel his mouth water. The male guard put one hand behind Link’s head and the other on his dick before sliding it across Link’s face.

Link was already overwhelmed. Hands caressed his body, tender and tempting, while the woman licked and nibbled at his neck. She was coy, but attentive. Every now and then her sharp teeth pressed against his flesh, made him moan.

The man was the exact opposite. His movements were blunt, almost crude. But the way he held Link in place, the way he treated him like an object, was intoxicating. He had that dominating presence that just seemed to overpower all reason. He was frozen in place, letting these two Zora treat him like a toy.

“Wait a moment,” said the woman, pausing. He hand had travelled down to Link’s sirwal and now, through the fabric, held his stiff cock. Shit. Of course they’d presumed he was a woman. He could do nothing as the female guard tugged the material down and exposed his cock.

“You’re a man?” she asked, though her voice held no sting of betrayal. If anything, she now sounded more excited. Her eyes went wide as she sized Link up. The male guard seemed a little more skeptical.

“I… don’t know about this,” he said, eyeing Link’s cock. “I’m… more comfortable with women…” The female guard shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

“Go ahead,” she said smugly. “Admit defeat. If you can’t fuck a man, you’ve already lost. Besides,” she added, giving Link a kiss on the cheek, “look how cute he is! And he’s more than willing to suck your cock…”

As if to confirm this, Link leaned forward a bit, and gave the Zora’s dick a small lick from beneath the veil. The man gave a soft “ooh,” his expression softening.

“He is… eager…” he said. Link gave him another lick, this time letting his tongue circle around the tip. One of his hands slid up the male guard’s hip as he kept licking, letting his tongue slowly drag along the length of his shaft.

It was far different from the Hylian cock he’d tasted. It was hotter—far hotter, practically scalding his tongue. It was a little slick, too, and slid into his mouth with ease. Though it still had a faintly salty taste, it wasn’t quite like that of sweat. Link couldn’t quite place it, but definitely enjoyed it.

As he was warming the man up, the woman had started teasing his cock. She ran her hands along it with deft but slight movements, fingertips grazing it from base to tip and softly caressing his balls. Whenever her touch made him shudder or gasp, she gave him one of those mischievous little looks and kissed his shoulder, or arm, or side.

If the male guard had any reservations about fucking a man, they were quickly disappearing. His grip was returning on the back of Link’s head, and soon he was pressing his dick against Link’s lips insistently. Link was more than happy to oblige, letting that slick member slide effortlessly into his mouth and over his tongue.

After all, wasn’t it his job to judge fairly? Really, he was just giving both of them a fair chance. It wasn’t like some part of him loved being used like this. It wasn’t like prostituting himself was just an excuse to let others treat him like a slut.

Nope. Not at all.

The Zora man was pushing Link’s head now, making him take more and more dick into his mouth. Link let his tongue stroke the bottom of the guard’s cock, teasing it farther in, all while looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

“S-see?” said the man, still letting Link swallow his member. “They love a little dominance. Nothing a slut likes more than being useful.” He gave an emphatic push to the back of Link’s head, and the hero softly moaned as cock pushed at his throat.

“We’ll see what he likes,” the Zora woman said slyly. Her grip was no longer relaxed, now truly stroking Link’s cock. Her hand, like most of the Zora body, was slightly slick, and it was just lubricated enough to really start jerking Link off.

She was an expert, switching between long, languishing movements and short little strokes without hesitation. Precum oozed out over the back of her hand. All the while, her free hand slid over his thighs, his pelvis, his chest. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe.

“You’re going to cum for me, right?” she whispered, voice heavy. “I can feel that thick load you’re trying to hold back. Mmm… just let it out. Just let this nice, soft hand pump all that warm cum out.”

Link couldn’t help it. Being jerked off while having his own mouth stuffed full of cock was just too much. His eyes rolled. His back arched. He came, body shuddering as he spurted thick, hot cum all over the Zora woman’s hand. She gave a quiet “ooh” of adulation, still stroking until Link’s dick finally calmed.

When his shivers of bliss finally stopped, Link could see the Zora woman was licking her hand clean. Her tongue eagerly lapped up his cum, and she made a show of winking at him as she swallowed.

“Who knew Hylian cum was so delicious?” she purred as she gave her index finger another lick. The male guard slid his cock out of Link’s mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Cheater. You’re just trying to win him to your side.” The Zora woman gave him a devilish look.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get any,” she said. The man scoffed but didn’t deny it.

Link heard none of this. He was still breathing heavily, saliva and precum dripping down his chin. Already sweat was sliding down his back, the heat of the day upon him. He barely noticed as the two guards adjusted his position.

He was now on his knees, practically on all fours. In front of him, the Zora woman was lying down, legs spread wide. She’d removed what little armor she had, now utterly naked. Behind him, the clink of armor told him the man, too, was undressing. Then Link could feel him sliding down his sirwal and squeezing at his ass. They were far from over.

“So, any idea who’s winning?” the female guard asked. Before Link could answer, both her hands were on the back of his head, forcing his mouth between her legs. He was surprised but didn’t hesitate. He parted his lips and started licking, tongue eagerly lapping at her pussy.

She was so wet—but what else would he have expected from a Zora? Still, it was almost obnoxious how much cum spilled out as he licked at her lips. She squeaked and quivered but wouldn’t ease her grip in the slightest. It was her turn to fuck Link’s face, after all.

The male guard was just as busy, his hands playing with Link’s cheeks. He squeezed and slapped, pulled them apart and squished them together. His movements were firm and swift, but toying.

“Damn,” he muttered, bouncing Link’s behind in his palms. “This guy’s got a fatter ass than anyone in the Domain. You included,” he said to the Zora woman.

“Oh, y-you shut u— _ahh!_ ” She was cut off as Link’s tongue slid inside her. His hands were now on her legs, keeping them spread wide. His tongue wriggled and stroked inside, playing at her most sensitive spots.

“Well,” said the man, and Link felt something incredibly hot slide between his cheeks, “never done it with a guy before, but any ass this thick must be worth fucking, huh?” Link didn’t have a chance to react before his cock started slipping inside.

If he hadn’t been in the middle of eating pussy, Link’s body might have gone utterly limp. Getting a warm cock inside him just felt so _good_. A little tense at first, sure, but once that had passed, it was pure bliss. He could feel his legs shaking beneath him as the guard went deeper and deeper.

“Hey!” said the woman, bucking her hips up a little into Link’s face. “Y-you better keep licking or I’ll just grind my pussy against your face until I cum!” His concentration had faltered, but with this reminder he parted his lips once again.

All restraint was gone. His tongue moved wildly, dragging across every inch of her flesh. His lips pressed up against her clit for a soft kiss before lapping at it without pause. Both her hands tightened, grabbing at Link’s hair, as she started to shake.

“Y-you might have b-been right about using force…” the female guard said as Link’s bright blue eyes met her own.

“Told you,” grunted the male. He’d gotten a nice rhythm going, both clawed hands gripping Link’s cheeks tightly as he pumped in and out. His hips met Link’s ass with a satisfying series of smacks. Link arched his back a little more and gave his hips a wiggle. Deeper. He wanted it deeper.

The Zora man was happy to oblige. His rhythm devolved into pure lust, vigorously thrusting his hips. His cock went deeper and deeper into Link’s ass. It was so hot the hero thought he might melt.

He buried his tongue in the Zora woman’s pussy, and her whole body began to shake. For a moment her grip slackened, but she never let go. Right now Link’s mouth was her plaything, and she was going to make full use of it.

It wasn’t long before the male guard tensed up. His breathing was ragged, and his grip on Link’s ass was like iron. He gave one last thrust, as deep as he could, and came.

Link could feel every drop filling him up. It was boiling hot, scalding, but it just felt so fucking _good_. The guard’s cock kept throbbing, kept pumping out more and more of that searing, sticky cum.

A moment later and the Zora woman was pushing Link’s head down with all her might, desperate to get his tongue as deep as possible as she, too, came. Her cum flooded his mouth, and he swallowed eagerly. Her thighs squished against his cheeks, locking him in place as her cum went down his throat.

They were filling him up. They were both marking him, showing him how good it felt to be their slut. Link’s mind was going fuzzy. That sweet, bodily taste of pussy juice filled his mouth. Another spurt of cum shot into his ass. He was being used, being treated as a toy, and he loved it.

At last, the male guard pulled his hips back. His cock slid out of Link’s ass, though it let out a little cum on his thick cheeks. The woman, panting, let go of Link’s hair, but kept her hands limp on the back of his head. Her eyes, still on his, narrowed slightly.

“W-wait, do… do I know y-you from somewhere…?” she asked. Link had been in a daze, but panic set his heart racing once again. Fuck. If they recognized him—if word got out about the hero, screwing for money—the consequences would be disastrous. Behind him, though, the Zora man was chuckling.

“What, do all Hylians look the same to you?” he said to her. “I think we’d recognize a piece of ass like this if we’d seen him before.”

“I guess so…” she said, and Link was relieved. The woman’s breathing was still heavy and she still seemed uncertain, but a familiar smile crept across her face. “Anyway, I get the feeling he’s not ready to claim a winner yet. How about we finish this competition?”

With as little tact as possible, she put one foot under Link’s shoulder and pushed at it until he sat up. When he had, she rose and—with a gleam in her eyes—knelt in front of him.

Though Link had just came a short time ago, being handled so roughly had already returned his cock to throbbing. Precum dripped out of the tip once again. The Zora woman gave the man a teasing look, then leaned in and gave Link’s dick a little kiss.

“That’s not fair,” the male guard grumbled. The woman didn’t look at him as she replied, giving Link’s cock another kiss.

“You could— _mmmm_ —get down here and join me,” she said. She let her tongue loll out and dragged it from Link’s balls all the way to the tip of his cock.

“But… I…” the man said. His eyes were fixed on Link’s cock, and though he seemed wary, he didn’t look away. The woman’s reply was slurred, her tongue massaging Link.

“ _Then ah guesh ah win_ ,” she said, lapping away. Link tried to hold back a moan, but the feeling of a warm, wet tongue stroking his cock was too much. Still, it wouldn’t get more intense than this, right? The male guard’s desire to win couldn’t be that strong… could it?

To his astonishment, the Zora man knelt beside the woman. His expression was a little embarrassed, but he still looked Link in the eye as he leaned forward.

“You better cum for me, slut,” he said as he let his tongue slide out and dragged it along Link’s cock. The female guard giggled a little at this but made no comment or effort to stop him. In fact, a moment later she joined him.

Link thought he would lose his mind. Two wet, warm tongues were eagerly tasting every inch of his dick. He could feel saliva running down his shaft, dripping off his balls. Pick a winner? He could barely string two thoughts together.

The man, perhaps worried he’d fallen behind, wrapped his lips around the tip of Link’s cock and began to suck. It was rough, and once or twice Link winced as his sharp teeth poked at him. Soon, though, he learned, and in moments his head was bobbing effortlessly in Link’s lap.

The Zora woman let him have his fun and slid her tongue across Link’s balls. Her warm breath tickled at his flesh, and every now and then she gave his thighs a little kiss.

A few moments later and the man pulled back, a thick strand of drool and precum connecting his lips to Link’s cock. He let the woman have a turn sucking while he lapped at Link’s balls and nipped at his thighs.

Every fiber of Link’s being was focused on staying sane. Hot, dripping mouths were taking turns coating his cock in saliva. Both of them were so engrossed in their competition that they were spoiling him, drowning his cock in pleasure.

Now the man was taking it down to the base, pushing into his throat. Now the woman was swirling her tongue around the head, teasing the very tip. Now they were both stroking the shaft with their tongues, coaxing out his cum. Link was trembling from head to toe.

“Come on,” said the woman, drooling over his balls.

“Give us a taste,” moaned the man, giving the tip a kiss. They whispered and licked and begged and kissed. Link couldn’t resist any longer. His head tilted backwards. His back arched. He cried out and he came hard.

A thick load pumped out of his cock, landing on both the Zoras’ faces. Neither stopped, however. They just let his cock keep throbbing, keep spurting out hot cum all over them. At last the cum stopped, though Link’s dick still quivered. He gasped for breath, still shaking.

Still, the Zora kept lapping away, gently now. Both were looking up at Link with playful expressions, mouths turned upwards in smiles as they licked. Cum covered their features, white and sticky.

When they at last stopped, they were still eager to please. Without pause, both of them began wiping the cum off with their fingers before licking them clean. They swallowed it all before opening their mouths wide just to prove it.

“So good,” the Zora woman said, batting her eyes.

“Delicious,” said the man, sucking a finger clean. There was a moment where they simply looked up at him in admiration. Just for a moment, the competition had been forgotten. They had truly enjoyed it, sucking Link’s cock and then gulping down his cum. They were honest about their adoration. And then their thoughts returned.

“So who won?” asked the man eagerly.

“It was me, right?” the woman cut in.

“As if! He came way more on my face!”

“Oh, shut it! He moaned way more when I had his cock in my mouth!”

Though Link had been in pure bliss for the last little while, the toll had finally caught up to him. He slumped backwards on the seating in a peaceful, oblivious daze. The only part of him with any energy left was his dick, half-erect.

“Aw, shit,” groaned the female guard. “We broke him!”

“ _You_ broke him!” the man said, rising to his feet. “You practically drowned him in pussy juice, amateur.”

“What?! You’re the one who fucked his ass raw!” she said, also rising. “Goddess knows he’s sore after that.” She donned her armor and reached for her spear, and Link could see that she’d brought a small purse which she dropped at his side with a clink.

“That should cover it,” she said, though she narrowed her eyes. “But…”

“But we never got a winner, did we?” said the male guard, also refitting his armor and taking up his spear.

“We didn’t!” she said playfully. “But I guess we could try again next week, if you’re around?” Link looked up at them, feeling everything that had happened. His mouth was covered in saliva and pussy juice. His ass was tender, both from the man’s grip and his cock, and leaked out Zora cum. Across his body, shudders and aches wracked his form.

Beneath the veil, he smiled, and gave them one last exhausted nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thanks for reading! I didn't intend to make this a series, but I had so much fun writing the first part that I thought I should do a second. I'll probably end it here, though, unless people ask for more! I'd also just love feedback in general.
> 
> Anyway! You might be wondering "hey, why didn't the two Zora play with each other during the sexy parts?" I really wanted to keep their attention on Link, and while doing stuff between them might have been neat, I really wanted to play up his role.
> 
> Next up will be my first commission, and I'm pretty excited for it! If you're interested in commissioning me, send me a message or check out my contact info! 
> 
> And hey, thanks again for reading!


End file.
